


We Have to do It

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Joel do a How To in The Sims 4, and their Sims get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have to do It

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got into Joellis, and there is a serious shortage of fics for this ship, so I wrote one. Enjoy!

This time, Adam and Joel decided to take a break from the almost non stop horror games they had been playing. Instead, they had gotten a copy of the Sims 4, and were making themselves. They were horrible to each other as usual, With Joel moving the weight meter all the weight up and then saying it was perfect. In the end they did manage to get something that looked like the two of them, except it was impossible to quite capture the full magnificence of Adam’s beard.

Once they entered the actual game, they immediately started to argue about how they would play the game, and if they would use cheats for money or get jobs. While they did this, their characters started interacting with each other. Just “Chat” and “Get to know”, as they had just made them housemates.

Soon, they were controlling Adam, and had him interact with Joel. “Wait, look, you can do a romantic interaction.” Joel said, pointing at the screen before Adam swatted it away. He clicked on it to see what the options were, without the intention of actually choosing any of them.

Sadly, Adam had the same idea, and clicked right after him on “Flirt”. Adam in the game started walking closer and speaking in simlish, and Joel in the game seemed to be responding well to it. Meanwhile, the Joel and Adam outside of the game weren’t doing as great.

“Why’d you do that!” Joel shouted, but he was laughing.

“It was an accident! I tried to click the last button but you already did it and it was just there!” Adam explained himself, mostly to the audience, because surely Joel knew what happened. They kept going back and forth in their conversation, laughing and yelling, while the Sim versions continued theirs, using the free will they had earlier turned all the way up to keep flirting.

By the time Adam and Joel turned back to their computer, things had escalated quite a bit. They recovered from their giggles, and immediately started laughing again when they saw their sims kissing.

“What would that be like in real life? Probably really scratchy from the beard.” Joel said with fake thoughtfulness.

“Joel, do you realize what you just said?”

“No, what?”

“You just said ‘what would that be like in real life’.” Adam’s grin was getting bigger with each word. “We agreed whenever we said that, we would have to do it”. Joel realized his point, and sighed.

“Alright, let’s do it.”

It was, as expected, awkward. Mostly because they knew they were on camera. Adam leaned in first, and gave him just a little peck on the lips, and then went to retreat. But before he could get too far, Joel pulled him back in and kissed him properly, covering the camera with his hand. It was a shame, because they had never looked so much like their Sims before.


End file.
